Refugio
by xatlass
Summary: "Respira, respira, respira, ¡respira! Recuerda respirar cuando hables. Tranquila. Estarás bien. Luego de todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para llegar hasta aquí, entregarle este pequeño presente es lo último, pero lo más importante, que debes hacer"


De alguna manera el sonido de mis propios pasos me altera los nervios. No son fuertes, no son pesados, no rechinan los tacones contra la madera bien pulida, pero lo hacen, me ponen nerviosa y temblorosa. ¿O quizás es el sonido de los zapatitos de charol que se arrastran de mala gana por el suelo? No lo sé en realidad, pues son pocas las cosas que no me asustan.

 **Fa… F-F-Falta un poco m-más…**

Susurro entre dientes, apretando los labios apenas termino de hacerlo. La jovencita que camina de mi mano frunce el ceño y me observa como si sintiera lástima por mí. Tal vez sólo está enojada. Mi mano sudorosa sostiene la suya, y aunque varias veces trató de liberarse de mi agarre, una extraña fuerza, más allá de la razón, me impidió darle el gusto de soltarla.

Tomo valor de algún lugar muy profundo de mi ser para mirarla a los ojos y me arrepiento en el acto. Lo único que veo en ellos es amargura y dolor, muchísimo dolor. Un efímero vestigio de esperanza resplandece en sus iris como praderas bañadas por la luz del sol, mas se desvanece en cuanto observa la sonrisa llena de confianza del señor Fitzgerald y escucha sus extrañas palabras de bienvenida. Quiero decirle que no es así todo el tiempo, que él es un hombre amable y bueno a su manera, que merece respeto y admiración, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo si, tras ordenarme escoltarla a su habitación, mis músculos se tensan y empiezo a balbucear otra vez?

Su siguiente mirada hacia mí fue como un "No tienes remedio" y me encojo de hombros, con la cabeza agachada hacia adelante, llevándola conmigo nuevamente tan a prisa como puedo; eso sí, evitando tropezar (o haciéndolo pocas veces).

"Respira, respira, respira, ¡respira! **"**

"Recuerda respirar cuando hables **"**

"Tranquila. Todo estará bien **"**

Puedo ver la tarde caer a través de la ventana de su nueva habitación temporal. Los matices naranjas, rosas y rojos acarician amistosos las paredes del cubículo, se reflejan en los cristales de mis lentes, en la piel y cabellos de ella. Lo está analizando todo minuciosamente, como si los peluches que tanto parecen gustarle ocultaran una trampa bajo ellos. Creo que la suavidad del colchón y las sábanas basta para darle algo menos de qué dudar, pues se recuesta en ella de un gran salto. Por mi parte, sonrío muy ligero, escondiendo tal gesto con la mano. De alguna manera, luce adorable, como si aún fuera una niña. Pero esconde su sufrimiento y soledad tras el semblante iracundo y arisco cuando el silencio ya no satisface sus expectativas; igual que un pequeño gatito.

 **¿Lu-Lucy…?**

El llamarla por su nombre es tan extraño para mí que de inmediato mi garganta me obliga a emitir un gemido angustiado, negando varias veces con mi cabeza, intentando que entienda que realmente lo siento por haberme permitido tomar tal confianza despreocupada con ella.

 **¡Y-Yo…! Este… B-Bueno… V-Verás…**

La estoy cansando, la estoy confundiendo. Mi mira como si fuera un _bicho raro_ o habláramos dos idiomas diferentes, mas intento convencerme de que está bien, ella no tiene la culpa de mi timidez o de que sea incapaz de mirarla más de dos segundos a los ojos sin sentir la exasperante necesidad de huir, de esconderme en la biblioteca entre todos esos libros que podrían resguardarme.

Ya no tengo el valor de antes, no puedo regresar mi mirada a su dulce rostro juvenil, no puedo enfrentarme a su presencia por más tiempo sin agobiarme con el recuerdo de su cálida mano entre las mías, siendo prisionera contra su voluntad. Así que me rindo ante mis falencias. Sin embargo, antes de partir extraigo algo del bolsillo de mi falda y se lo extiendo con la palma abierta para revelarle su contenido.

Un pequeño pasador de cabello con el detalle de unas cuantas estrellas doradas.

Cuando me enteré que tendría que reclutar a una señorita en un orfanato sentí una terrible opresión dentro de mi pecho, mezcla de pena por su persona, vergüenza y cierta emoción porque podría conocerla, guiarla por mi cuenta hacia la base de nuestra organización. Pero sobre todas las cosas, siendo tan joven y habiendo vivido Dios sabe qué clase de peripecias en ese oscuro lugar, pensé que intentar "animarla" con un regalo como éste sería… _Adecuado_. ¿Y qué tal si no lo era? De qué me preocupo… Ya no hay marcha atrás de todas formas.

 **Bi… Bien… Bienvenida…**

No espero que lo sostenga ni su reacción al recibirlo. No espero un agradecimiento o una queja. No espero nada. Porque lo deposito sobre la esquina de la cama y salgo disparada por la puerta, a toda velocidad, cerrándola tras de mí casi con desesperación y escabulléndome hábilmente entre los pasillos que conozco de memoria.

"Espero que esa horquilla te guste, Lucy **"**

"Espero no haberte asustado… _Demasiado_ **"**

"Pero especialmente, espero que luego de todo este tiempo puedas sentir este lugar como un refugio. Y que seas capaz de deducir sin mi ayuda, lo mucho que voy a preocuparme por ti, lo mucho que me gustaría ser capaz de protegerte **"**


End file.
